Hetalia: The Break-up
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: Cleo is a vampire. She breaks up with her boyfriend, Alexander after he cheats on her. Will the Hetalia guys cheer her up? Second Hetalia story! Disclaimer: I don't owe Hetalia. I only owe Cleo, Alexander and Felicity. Please read and review! Rated T, because I'm scared.
1. Chapter One: Alfred

**Summary: Cleo is a vampire. She breaks up with her boyfriend, Alexander after he cheats on her. Will the Hetalia guys cheer her up? Second Hetalia story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not owe Hetalia. I only owe Cleo, Alexander and Felicity.<strong>

* * *

><p>Table of Contents<p>

Chapter One: Alfred

Chapter Two: Arthur

Chapter Three: Ivan

Chapter Four: Jack

Chapter Five: Roderich

Chapter Six: Matthew

Chapter Seven: Nikolai

Chapter Eight: Yao

Chapter Nine: Carlos

Chapter Ten: Matthias

Chapter Eleven: Emil

Chapter Twelve: Lukas

Chapter Thirteen: Tino

Chapter Fourteen: Francis

Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig

Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert

Chapter Seventeen: Heracles

Chapter Eighteen: Leonard

Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja

Chapter Twenty: Conor

Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano

Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku

Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks

Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris

Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus

Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir

Chapter Twenty Seven: Dylan

Chapter Twenty Eight: Lovino

Chapter Twenty Nine: Antonio

Chapter Thirty: Choosing the One

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Alexander! How could you do this to me!" A 20-year old girl shouted. The girl had bright green eyes, and wore a vampire dress, complete with all of the accessories. Her hair was black and she had red highlights in her hair.

The 21-year old Alexander smiled sheepishly. "I-I don't know, babe," he said. Alexander had black hair that had white highlights in it, and he wore a black vampire suit. A red cloak completes his outfit.

"My parents are dead, because of you. My other living relatives are dead because of you. I've been living with you ever since we've started our relationship, and you go and decide to cheat on me?!" Cleo starts shouting some more.

"But, babe, you don't understand, I-" Alexander tried to say, but he was cut off rudely by Cleo.

"Save it, Alexander. I don't want to hear it anymore. We are done. For good," Cleo said, shouting each word. She grabbed her stuff, turned into a bat, and left.

Alexander shrugs it off before turning to Felicity. "So, cutie, ready to become like me?"

Felicity giggled. "Sure!"

Alexander smiles as he sinks his fangs into Felicity's neck.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Alfred<p>

* * *

><p>The Hetalia guys were partying at their mansion. But, they left a window open. This gave Cleo the perfect opportunity to fly in and change from a bat to a human.<p>

"Hey, Matthew, can you get a snack for us?" A male voice calls out.

"Sure Alfred," another male voice says.

'Hm, this Matthew kid must be this Alfred kid's brother,' Cleo thought to herself. She was then taken away from her thoughts when she heard footsteps.

Suddenly, she gasped, as a boy walked into the kitchen. The boy gasps too.

His short blonde hair and violet eyes widen. His violet eyes are covered by glasses.

"Um, hi?" Cleo said.

Matthew walks out.

"Guys, there's a girl sitting on the kitchen table," he says.

"A girl?" more male voices call out.

The other boys walk in.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew's POV<strong>

I gasp in shock at the girl.

"Um, hi?" the girl says. She had black hair and pale white skin, and pretty green eyes. She wore a long dress, with all of the accessories on it. I then saw Vladimir walk forward. He sniffed the air. Then, he turned to us. "Guys... she's a vampire."

The girl gasps. "H-how do you know that?"

Vladimir smiles. "I am a vampire too."

The girl stands up. "I am so sorry for intruding on you. I had to get away from my ex-boyfriend."

We all gasp in shock. "EX?" we all shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

"Yep, my ex boyfriend," the girl says, smiling at the Hetalia boys.

"Um, is it okay if we get your name?" Matthew asked the girl, shyly.

"Of course! My name is Cleo. It's nice to meet you," Cleo said.

"Hi, I'm Alfred, and that's Arthur, Ivan, Jack, Roderich, my younger brother, Matthew, Nikolai, Yao, Carlos, Matthias, Emil, Lukas, Tino, Francis, Ludwig, Gilbert, Heracles, Leonard, Neeraja, Conor, Feliciano, Kiku, Feliks, Toris, Romulus, Vladimir, Dylan, Feliciano's twin brother, Lovino, and Antonio," Alfred said, introducing the others.

Cleo smiles. "Nice to meet you all,"

* * *

><p>Alfred then shows Cleo to her room. "Can I do something?"<p>

Alfred turns towards Cleo.

"Um, sure, but, why?"

Cleo giggles.

"Oh, it's a surprise, but, before you go..." Cleo paused before beckoning Alfred to the bed. She sits down, and he sits as well. She then turns his face towards her's and cups her hand underneath his chin.

"Look into my eyes, Alfred," Cleo says.

Alfred turns and looks into Cleo's eyes. He gasps as her normal green eyes turn a yellow colour.

"Y-Your eyes," Alfred says slowly.

"Just relax, and look Alfred, it won't hurt," Cleo says.

Alfred tenses up for a minute, but then, he slowly relaxes.

"That's it, Alfred. Just continue staring into my eyes..." Cleo says. She then bites him, and heals the wound. As soon as she sinks her fangs in, Alfred relaxes more.

"I am under your command, mistress," he whispers.

"Now, listen to me very carefully, Alfred. You are completely under my control. You will go downstairs and talk to Arthur in your normal voice, so you won't draw any suspicions in," Cleo says.

"Yes, my mistress. I shall obey," Alfred whispers. He stands up and goes downstairs.

"Hey, Arthur! Cleo would like to see you now!" Alfred says to Arthur in a normal voice.

"Um, sure, alright," Arthur replies.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the prologue and the first chapter! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter Two: Arthur

**Summary: Cleo is a vampire. She breaks up with her boyfriend, Alexander after he cheats on her. Will the Hetalia guys cheer her up? Second Hetalia story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not owe Hetalia. I only owe Cleo, Alexander and Felicity.<strong>

* * *

><p>Table of Contents<p>

Chapter One: Alfred (completed)

Chapter Two: Arthur (completed)

Chapter Three: Ivan

Chapter Four: Jack

Chapter Five: Roderich

Chapter Six: Matthew says No

Chapter Seven: Nikolai

Chapter Eight: Yao

Chapter Nine: Carlos

Chapter Ten: Matthias

Chapter Eleven: Emil

Chapter Twelve: Lukas

Chapter Thirteen: Tino

Chapter Fourteen: Francis

Chapter Fifteen: Ludwig

Chapter Sixteen: Gilbert

Chapter Seventeen: Heracles

Chapter Eighteen: Leonard

Chapter Nineteen: Neeraja

Chapter Twenty: Conor

Chapter Twenty-One: Feliciano

Chapter Twenty-Two: Kiku

Chapter Twenty-Three: Feliks

Chapter Twenty-Four: Toris

Chapter Twenty Five: Romulus

Chapter Twenty-Six: Vladimir

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dylan

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lovino

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Antonio

Chapter Thirty: The Truth

Chapter Thirty-One: Matthew Escapes

Chapter Thirty-Two: Matthew is Hypnotized

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time...<em>**

**_"Hey, Arthur! Cleo would like to talk to you," Alfred said in a normal voice._**

**_"Um, sure, okay," Arthur replied._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Arthur<p>

Arthur walks up to Cleo's room.

He knocks on the door. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" Cleo says.

Arthur walks in.

"Love, is there something wrong? Alfred told me that I needed to see you," Arthur said in a worried voice.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine, but, just look into my eyes..." Cleo said, her green eyes changing to yellow.

"L-Love, w-what a-are you d-doing?" Arthur asked, fear going into his eyes.

"Shh... Everything will be okay..." Cleo said, her yellow eyes becoming brighter.

Arthur gasped, as Cleo's eyes were glowing. He felt that he was drawn to it, like a firefly.

"That's it Arthur, doesn't looking into my eyes make you feel sleepy," Cleo said.

Arthur slowly nodded. He did feel sleepy. He felt like he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly layed on the bed. He was fast asleep. Cleo chuckled.<p>

"Okay, Alexander, now just relax..." Cleo said, sinking her fangs into Arthur's neck. She then quickly healed the wound.

Arthur's eyes snapped open. "Mistress..." he whispered.

"Go and speak to Ivan, and tell him in your normal voice to come and see me," Cleo said.

Arthur nodded. "As you command, Mistress Cleo."

Arthur stood up, and walked to the door.

"Hey, Ivan, Cleo would like to speak with you!" Arthur said, in a normal voice.

"Sure, um, alright," Ivan said.

* * *

><p><strong>And, that is the end of chapter Two. 420 words, not including this author's note... So, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I've been busy, and yeah, so, um, please read and review!<strong>

**The WriterGirl09271998**


	3. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
